spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Sweepers (Blinx)
The''' Time Sweepers''' are anthropomorphic cats that reside in the Time Factory and protect the integrity of Time. The weapons they use are dynamic vacuums called Sweepers that are able to suck and hold various items to later be used as ammunition, not to be confused with the job title. They can also use Time Controls. The Time Sweepers's main objective is to oversee and protect the flow of time; and if there are any glitches in time, the Time Factory dispatches Time Sweepers to travel to different dimensions and fix the glitches before they cause any harm to time itself. The most famous Time Sweeper is Blinx, the titicular main protagonist of the series. The main enemies of Time Sweepers are Time Monsters and the Tom Tom Gang. Leaders and Notable Members The CEO is the leader of the Time Factory. It is his job to ensure that Time is protected and to ensure that the Tom Tom Gang does not gain excessive power over Time itself. The Operator is an unnamed Time Sweeper that is responsible for monitoring the day-to-day activities of the Time Factory. He is aided by countless other subordinates each maintaining their own world. He is in direct communication with all dispatched sweepers. The Operator acts as a link between the CEO and the other sweepers. Blinx is a young Time Sweeper who is main protagonist of Blinx the Time Sweeper. He's featured as a support character in Blinx 2. His enemies mostly include Time Monsters and the Tom Tom Gang. Blinx has striped orange fur that mixes with tannish-white in his ventral areas. He has bright green eyes and usually wears a large pair of protective goggles on his forehead. His team design is a bright blue jacket with red pants, along with white steel-toed boots and white gloves. In Blinx 2, he gets a large scar on his right cheek. Blinx is a brave and ambitious young Time Sweeper. He is also clever, cunning, quick, and can also control time. These traits help Blinx overcome many obstacles that come in his way. Blinx is the main protagonist of Blinx the Time Sweeper. He is one of many Time Sweepers that reside in the Time Factory. His job is to clear out the time monsters created from inequities in the fabric of time. All is normal until the Tom Tom Gang starts stealing Time Crystals from various worlds. They capture themselves a princess, as well. All of this backfires as their meddling creates large-scale monster problems in world B1Q64. When news of this arrives, all other time sweepers flee away. Blinx however, goes to world B1Q64 to save the princess and fix the monster problems, even though every other time sweeper discouraged Blinx from doing so. Blinx explores a variety of unique locations in world B1Q64, as well as collecting money, cat medals, and buying new items. He also defeats bosses and other huge monsters, and eventually saves the princess at the end of the game. Deities The Time Goddesses are three deities who appear in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. The Time Goddesses are responsible for creating all of Time, and share the role of time creation between themselves. The first creates the fabric of time, the second weaves the fabric and the final goddess, if need be, can cut the thread of time if it is improperly used. In Blinx 2, the goddesses speak to their daughter, named Mina, throughout the story. The third goddess, nearing the end of the game, purposely drops her scissors used to cut time into world A-000, which then forms into the Scissor Demon. Mina '''is the daughter of a Time Goddess. She makes her appearance in Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space. Mina has the appearance of a human girl with long white hair and a white dress. During the events of Blinx 2, she requests help from Benito to gather the Big Crystal fragments and repair said large Time Crystal. Benito falls in love with her at first sight and ends up ordering the Tom Tom Gang to gather the Big Crystal fragments. '''Headquarters The Time Factory is a giant building located outside of Time. It serves as the base for the Time Sweepers. It ensures that the flow of time for all worlds is proper. The workers monitor any sort of glitches that happen within every time world. The Time Factory also has various portals, opened when needed in large rooms known as Gate Rooms, which make traveling between different time worlds and the Time Factory possible. Forces The Guard Sweepers are a special quadrant of the Time Sweepers. They don't use Sweepers, or control time. Instead, they use weapons and armor. They appear in the Tom Tom Stages of Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space acting as guards. There are 4 types and subtypes of guard sweepers. There are yellow and red lighted Guard Sweepers. Yellow lighted ones act like regular enemies, whilst the Red lighted ones are able to act like enemies and are able to set off an alarm, which makes other yellow lighted sweepers come. The subtypes are extra armored ones and regular armored ones. Extra Armored guard sweepers have double the health, and take longer to defeat than the regular armored ones. There are also Guard Sweepers protected by a special blue Time Barrier field around their bodies. If the player uses a Time Grenade the guard can be attacked (exactly how Time Monsters with barrier shields can be attacked), but if done so with a weak weapon, the guard will trigger an alarm, like a regular Guard Sweeper. Yellow and Red light variants of these guards exist, and act in the same way as their regular counterparts. If attacked without using a Time Grenade, the shield will protect the guard from all damage, though they won't seem to notice the attack. The K9-1000's are robotic dogs who are made by the Guard Sweepers. They serve as helpers for the guard sweepers. When it bites, it will distract the player, unable to move. Takes two shots to defeat with Gun type weapons, and one shot with missile type weapons. Turrets '''are found as small robotic turrets which send aerial torpedoes at the player. They act nearly the same way as K9-1000 dogs, except they cannot move. Takes two shots to defeat with Gun type weapons, and one shot with missile type weapons. '''Time Controls Time Controls are what Time Sweepers use to control time. They use it from their Sweepers, which can utilise time control through the use of Time Crystals. Each time control has its own effect, and/or change effects upon transition from the first to the second game. 'Rewind ' Rewind is used to repair broken bridges or statues. It reverses the flow of time. In Versus Mode, Rewind is used to make opponents vulnerable and tiny, unable to double jump or use weapons. They are also slowed and are thrown further when shot by most weapons (excluding energy weapons, the Slingshot, TS-3000I Lv.2, TS-3000F Lv.2 and Crossbow). 'Fast Forward ' Fast Forward, or simply FF, is used to speed up the flow of time at double speed. In the first game, FF speeds up not only the player, but the entire world as well. A protective barrier is placed around the player during the duration of FF, so when he/she is hit, instead of using up a retry, it stops the time control instead. In the second game, FF speeds up only the player. The player is also able to perform extra long jumps, which is extremly helpful in certain levels. FF is also the only way to activate FF rings, which may reward the player with either Gold or a Cat Medal. 'Pause ' Pause basically stops the flow of time. In the second game, when the player attacks a pause time barrier while a Pause is active, the barrier disappears, but the time control stops. When hitting a pause barrier monster, the time control still continues for it's full duration. In Versus Mode, enemies still can move around, however their weaponry's projectiles become suspended in mid-air as soon it they are fired. After the Pause has ended, however, the projectiles will continue on their intended path, so caution must be used. 'Record ' Record copies the player's actions for a set amount of time, plays back, and the copy of the player is doing exactly what he/she recorded. The player are invincible while they are being recorded, and enemies only see the record copy. If the player tries to pick up coins, Time Crystals or Cat Medals, it will NOT go to the player or his/her count. In the second game, coins, time crystals or medals can not be obtained by the player during Recording at all. In Versus Mode, Record makes an invincible copy of the player and his/her teamates who chase after enemies. If the player is hit duing the Record, the time control will stop. 'Slow ' Slow only slows down the flow of time to a crawl at half speed. If the player uses a time control combo, with Slow in the combo, the time combo will last 20 seconds instead of 10. 'Retry ' A Retry rewinds time, including the player, to a point in which he/she was seconds away from falling or getting hit. It's basically an extra life. In the second game, it still works the same way, but your character only uses a Retry when their health bar is depleted, or when they fall. Another change in the second game is that it prompts the player to use the Retry within 10 seconds, rather than automatically activating, or else he/she will be restarted back to the last checkpoint. ' ' Category:Allied Faction Category:Species Category:Allied Species